Sleepless Night
by Aerick222
Summary: A little blurb about Sora's thoughts after he finds Riku...


Sleepless Night

_Why did he disappear like that?_

It wasn't like Riku to take off just like that without saying good-bye first. And as Sora lay in one of the cots Leon and Yuffie had pointed out to Sora, Donald and Goofy in the neon-lit town, he began to wonder what was going on in Riku's head. Was it something Sora had said? Or was it something he'd done?

"_Don't worry, just leave everything to me. I know this –"_

SLASH!

"_Leave it to who?"_

Maybe he'd been too much of a show-off to Riku. Sora had always wanted to be better than Riku, but maybe he'd gone too far this time. It's not like _everyone _got to be a Keyblade wielder.

But why did he, of all people like him, have to be chosen? What made _him _so special for the Keyblade to choose him?

As the brown-haired kid tossed and turned in attempt to get comfortable and to fall asleep, he heard Donald and Goofy snoring in their separate cots.

_Lucky them, _Sora thought enviously. _At least _they _don't have to worry about my friends like I do._

Sora had to admit, being a hero wasn't exactly the easiest job around. It was stressful to think about how his time was running out ever so slowly. It was also stressful to think about what his friends were doing and whether or not they were in trouble. Sora was young still; he shouldn't have to have the trouble he had now.

It wasn't until Leon came in when Sora realized he was crying.

"Sora?"

Sora quickly wiped away the tear before Leon saw.

"Hey… having trouble falling asleep?"

Sora nodded his head up and down in jittery movements.

Leon sighed, then looked of towards Donald and Goofy's direction. "Noisy bunch, aren't they?"

Sora had to smile. "Yeah," he softly replied.

There was a pause between the two, then Leon inhaled deeply.

"So, what's on your mind?"

What to tell him?

"I'm just … worried about my friends, is all."

"Miss 'em?"

"Beyond that."

"I see."

There was a pause. Sora twirled his hands in his blankets while Leon sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Donald and Goofy.

"Want to see something? I see that you aren't going to sleep any time soon."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Follow me to the Second District. You'll like what you'll see."

So, Sora quickly threw on his red shorts, zipped up his red top and shoved himself into his white and blue jacket, and he was off and exiting through the large wooden doors that led to the Second District.

He'd been here before, Sora realized sleepily. Just a few days ago – or had it been weeks – he fought a monster Heartless and defeated it in the Third District, but he'd passed here quite often.

He saw Leon wave to him with that same casual frown that was glued to his face – Sora was sure Leon rarely every smiled a genuine grin – as Sora walked down the stairs on to the street.

"So … where –?"

"We still have awhile to walk, still," Leon stated, interrupting Sora. "But it's not far. Come on, it's over here."

So, again, Sora followed Leon down an alley and through large but narrow doors that had stained windows that covered most of the door.

Inside, all ways quiet, and Sora could hear a clock tick softly in the background.

"Where are we now?" Sora asked.

"Hang on," Leon said. "Something doesn't feel quite right."

Soon enough, Leon came back with two tall and lean Dalmatians. Sora kneeled and started petting them. They looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

Leon shook his head. "There were ninety-nine puppies that once lived in this house, but … now they're gone. Pongo and Perdita are like any other dog couple: They miss their puppies." Leon crossed his arms and thought for a moment. Sora yawned, finally tired, but stayed awake. Right now, he was more worried about the puppies than his tiredness.

"Well," Leon concluded, "I guess as you go on your journey, you'll find chests that will send the puppies back home."

Sora yawned again, then said, "Okay. That's easy enough." But that was all he could say. He fell asleep before he could say another word. Leon simply shook his head, and sat down on one of the couches, and watched Sora throughout the night.


End file.
